El accidente
by D-Noire
Summary: Marinette acompaña a su madre a comprar, pero antes de poder cumplir con su objetivo algo pasa y nuestra querida azabache sufre un accidente.


Marinette tenía una noche libre. Milagrosamente no había ningún akumatizado cerca y tampoco tenía tareas pendientes para mañana. No quería dormir, era una chica demasiado energética como para poder estar quieta aunque sea por un rato.

Por eso mismo Sabine le ofreció salir, podían ir a comprar algo en bicicleta y después volver para dormir. Mañana era miércoles y Marinette tenía clases. ¡Podría ver a Adrien!

Siguió a su madre. Ingresaron a una calle pequeña. Había personas en la vereda conversando, por lo que irían por la calle.

—Sigue por la calle y en la próxima vereda subimos —informó su madre.

Había una camioneta estacionada y otro auto también. Sabine pasó sin ningún problema. Marinette iba a su ritmo, ni muy lento ni muy rápido. Ella también iba a pasar, pero no pudo.

Repentinamente en la vereda de enfrente apareció un gigantesco perro de color negro. El perro iba a cruzar corriendo, Marinette al percatarse frenó rápidamente. Pero no fue suficiente con eso.

El perro era demasiado grande, así que sin poder evitarlo, la azabache lo chocó. Incluso sintió el quejido del perro, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, porque ¡salió disparada de la bicicleta!

Había tenido cientos de caídas a lo largo de su vida. Caídas de la cama, de a escalera y también de patines o bicicleta. Pero siempre por su torpeza natural, nunca por culpa de alguien más.

Marinette cayó de cara al suelo, todo dolía. Gotas de sangre brotaban de su rostro, tenía muchas heridas. Lo que más le dolía era un diente.

—¡¿De quién es ese perro?! —gritaba Sabine con rabia.

Marinette no prestó mucha atención a su madre. Haciendo uso de sus fuerzas se levantó del suelo y cruzó la calle, al frente había una señora, le pidió ayuda pero ella la ignoró. Un hombre le ofreció su ayuda y la dejó ingresar a su local.

—Pasa al baño —le ofreció amablemente.

—No sin mi mamá —respondió ella firme.

Tikki había podido salir del bolso a tiempo, ella tenía la habilidad de flotar y atravesar objetos, nadie la vio.

Ella observaba estupefacta como el dueño del perro le contestaba a Sabine.

—Mío. ¿Por qué?

Ni siquiera se había acercado a ayudar a su portadora, la dejó tirada en el suelo y listo.

No quiso dar su dirección, tampoco su nombre. Su esposa estaba ahí también, pero se quedó parada y de brazos cruzados, no quiso ayudar en lo absoluto.

Tikki se quedó boquiabierta al ver que no era solo un perro, el señor tenía tres perros y todos ellos sin correa. Él solo se fue.

Sabine acompañó a su hija al baño y la ayudó a limpiarse. El rostro de Marinette estaba irreconocible. Sus labios se habían hinchado, su cara también y la sangre no se detenía. Para peor, un diente se había soltado.

Aunque el lado bueno era que tenían testigos.

La policía había llegado, las llevarían al doctor para que revisarán a Marinette. Marinette iba con Roger, sabía que tarde o temprano Sabina se enteraría de toda la situación y por consiguiente, Chloé también.

Estaba preparada para ser la burla de la rubia.

Se sentía tan irónico estar con la policía. Después de todo, ella era Ladybug, ella ayudaba a la policía cuidando a los parisinos, ella peleaba contra villanos, ella no era una víctima. Toda la situación estaba mal.

—Soy una heroína, no una víctima... —susurró para sí misma.

Tikki podía sentir el pesar de ambas mujeres. Una madre preocupada y una chica que se sentía débil por primera vez. Quería hablar con Marinette, pero no podía.

Revisaron a Marinette y tuvieron que trasladarla a otro hospital, uno que pudiera ver el lado dental, porque su diente efectivamente se encontraba suelto.

Tomaron la declaración de ambas mujeres y después las llevaron en el carro policial.

—Pensar que aquí es donde transportan a los villanos, yo soy una heroína, no una villana. ¿Qué dirían los parisinos si supieran que Ladybug está aquí? —pensaba una dolida Marinette.

Además, se sentía asustada. Había peleado contra villanos increíbles. Villanos con poderes inimaginables, villanos muy poderosos. Pero aún así, eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella era una adolescente y podía tener miedos.

Justamente su mayor miedo era el dentista. Sonaba como una tontería sabiendo el hecho de que era Ladybug, pero era su miedo, no lo podía controlar.

—Todo va a salir bien, Marinette.

Había pedido permiso para ir al baño mientras esperaba la llamada del dentista. Ahí aprovechó para hablar con Tikki.

—Nada saldrá bien. ¡Imagina que me saquen el diente! ¡me vería horrenda! —sollozó un poco —. Nunca más podría volver a hablar, nunca más podría salir y tampoco podría ser Ladybug. ¡Todos se van a reír de mí!

No podía evitar llorar. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan perdida y tan delicada. Tikki intentaba apoyarla, le daba ánimos. De cierto modo funcionaba, el lado bueno era que no aparecía ningún akuma.

La pesadilla comenzaba.

El dentista la había llamado.

Marinette definitivamente no quería entrar, tenía mucho miedo. Los dentistas tienen maquinaría que puede asustar bastante, es algo extraño, algo que te asusta aunque tú no lo quieras.

—Por favor, dejenme entrar con ella —esa era la voz de su madre. Sabine también sostenía su bolso, por lo que entraba completamente sola, Tikki estaba ahí.

—No está permitido.

Marinette ingresó con todo el temor del mundo y con pasos lentos, no quería sentarse en aquella silla. Pero tuvo que hacerlo, la asistente dental comenzó a apresurarla.

El dentista llegó.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó él.

Y ella contó la historia. Sin perder más el tiempo, el dentista quiso tocar su diente, pero ella se defendió.

—¡No me pongas las manos! —recibió el primer regaño del día.

—El diente está suelto, yo no quiero que se caiga —se defendió ella.

Puede que se sintiera asustada, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella era Ladybug con o sin disfraz, podía discutir con un villano como un dentista.

—No se va a caer, solo confía.

Así fue como el dentista comprobó que el diente sí estaba suelto y lo movió. Dolía un poco, más que nada era la sensación de nerviosismo al sentir el movimiento después de tantos años.

El dentista tomó una aguja y ahí sí que Marinette se defendió.

—¡Sin agujas, me dan pánico! —exclamó ella fuertemente.

—Pero tengo que realizar mi trabajo, o sino te tendrás que ir.

—¡Pues me voy! —ella intentó levantarse de la silla, pero la asistente dental no se lo permitió. Ella bufó un poco.

—Hagamos esto bien, seamos amigos —jamás sería amigo de un dentista, por Dios —. Tenemos que hacer las paces —el dentista tiró la aguja a la basura y se acercó a la azabache —. Limpiaré tus heridas.

Ardía un poco, pero prefería ese ardor a tener que soportar un pinchazo. Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

El diagnóstico era tomar remedios, sacar una radiografía y regresar en dos días más. Já. Ni que ella fuese a regresar.

Llegó a su casa a las seis de la mañana, la policía las llevó en el auto policial. Roger seguramente le contaría todo a Sabrina, que incómodo.

Tomó remedios apenas llegó y después se acostó. Su cara dolía mucho, estaba demasiado hinchada.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Tikki. Tikki se sentía realmente preocupada por su portadora.

—Sí... —susurró Marinette.

No se sentía bien.

A veces olvidaba que ella era humana, que en su vida cotidiana no contaba con el poder de Ladybug, que ella también podía sufrir accidentes y resultar herida. No era invencible, no era una súper chica. Solo era una torpe.

Ahora su cara estaba horrenda. Contaba con reposo para una semana entera. Pero, ¿qué hay de su diente? ¿y si se caía y quedaba con el agujero por siempre? ¿alguien podría amar a una chica así? Claro que no. Todos se reirían de ella, sería espantoso.

¿Y qué hay de sus labores como Ladybug? ¿podría seguir luchando? Además, ¿su gatito se burlaría de ella?

Estaba asustada. Muy asustada.

**Tenía ganas de escribir esto solo por una razón: si tienen perros y están en un lugar público, deberían tenerlos con correa. Un perro es impredecible, puede correr por un gato, una ardilla, un ave o incluso por una persona. Ese día caí yo. Pero imaginen que el perro hubiese corrido y justo en ese momento aparecía un auto, el perro hubiese muerto atropellado solo por la irresponsabilidad de su dueño.**

**Al día siguiente descubrimos que el dueño del perro tiene cuatro perros y los saca todas las noches sin correa. Increíble, ¿no?**


End file.
